InuGun
by Akuma64
Summary: Everybodys favorite hanyou with the red kimono and big sword is now everybodys favorite hanyou with the red trench coat and big gun. First fic. REVIEW!
1. The 60 Billion Double Dollar Hanyou

Inu-Gun  
by Akuma64  
  
Chapter 1: The $$60,000,000,000 Hanyou  
  
  
  
What would you think when you heard the desert; lots of sand, various little critters and wild youkai scurrying about under the hot sun, the occasional tumble that would be used for dramatic effect somewhere, and a bar in the middle of nowhere... A bar?  
  
It was located some iles away from the nearest town and provided refuge for anybody passing by. The bar itself was slightly run down from years of use and weather beatings, with a huge stone sign above the door saying 'Moes', with some low tempo jazz playing on a old music box for the patrons inside. There was only a bartender and three other customers inside, two of who were playing a game of cards and chatting about the latest news.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"That's right, they say he's the man with the $$60,000,000,000 on his head and did a good job working over Dankin," one of the players said, he seemed to be skinny and in his mid-30's, with a blue cotton shirt, a pair of old dirty jeans and a Colt revolver in his side holster.  
  
"So what happened," said the other guy who dressed the same as the first man except he was brawney, had a brown shirt and a red bandanna on.  
  
"The whole town got wasted, bodies covered the street and and most of the buildings were rubble. The coffin maker was so rich after that," he took a swig of his beer before continuing, "he bought himself a mansion of wood. Got any fives?"  
  
"Go dig. Guy sounds insane."  
  
"He's more than that. They say he's also one of those rare, youkai half-breeds, messing with him is like waltzing with death. He'll kill anything as long as its moving, they call him The Humanoid Typhoon."  
  
The man with the bandanna looked puzzled as he heard the last part, "Why do they call him 'The Humanoid Typhoon'?"  
  
The other sighed then said, "THEY is the author of this fic, who couldn't think up any other name and because thers another rumor that says he can turn into a human and nobody would know. Nobody's really seen his face so he could be anybody."  
  
The other customer, who looked around 18 years old, had midnight black hair, a long and flowing red trench coat, and old walking boots, just sat back and listened to the conversation going on behind him haphazardly, sipping on his bourbon. The bartender who was cleaning glasses the whole time behind the bar, now stood with an empty keg and walked outside to dump it. The card players looked towards the door when they saw the man drop the keg and run away screaming. Wary of what was outside, they drew there guns and waited.  
  
:CLANG:  
  
The guys cocked there guns, ready for what was to come.  
  
:GRUNT:  
:BOOM:  
  
Half the top part of the bar was taken of as a boomerang like projectile screamed over there heads. "WHAT THE F-" one of them started, but was cut off when they looked where the boomerang came from. About 7 guys were standing with machine guns and shotguns and looked ready to shoot, thats when the 2 guys decided to get there asses movin. They made it safely away when...  
  
:BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM:  
  
What happened next would make any dirctor of a cheap action movie proud. Bullets ricoched and blasted everything in sight, the chairs, the tables, the music box [a/n: YAY, does happy dance], the bar full of beer [an: NOOOOOOOOOOOO, gets ready to hang himself], and typically destroyed the bar in less than 1 minute. They stopped firing when nothing was left.  
  
The men stood there waiting for the dust to clear, only the bars giant stone sign stood in the center. It fell...  
  
The men gasped and readied there guns as they only saw one man there. The man was adequitely pissed because they had shot all of the beer in the bar, but he luckily stole a bottle or two when the men and bartender weren't looking when the confusion started. He stood up with an expresionless face with his eyes hidden by his dark bangs, the blood red trench coat fluttering in the wind. The boomerang that destroyed the bar returned to its owner behind the small mob of men, he was a giant fat man with a green mohawk, red shirt, and a metal right arm. He smiled, "I finally found you.  
  
The man in the trench coat said nothing, he drew his gun out of its holster and aimed it at the men. A long, silver, revolver with a name engraved in the side of the barrel, 'Tetsusaiga'.  
  
Guns started started firing under the 2 suns...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
====================================================================  
  
This is my first fic, please be kind and send in some reviews please. This a just a fusion that I thought up at work one day and it came to me:  
Inu-yasha: red kimono, big-ass sword, half-breed  
Vash: red trench coat, big-ass gun, (spoiler) half-breed  
  
Other characters will be making appearances, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku (a buddist monk with a rocket launcher, YEAH!!!)  
  
I swear there will be more coming.  
  
But right now I have the Flu and I need to stop eating 2+ pounds of Hershey's (what I've been literally doing for the past two hours). See ya later and happy new year.  
  
  
Sign, Akuma64 (20:35 12/29/2002)  
  
"The bullet of justice caps evils, ass!" - Good Excel, Excel Saga, Episode 1  
  
  
  
PS- Me no own these. They own these.  
Trigun: Yasuhiro Nightow  
Inu-Yasha: Rumiko Takahashi 


	2. Insurance Policies

Inu-Gun  
By Akuma64  
  
Chapter 2: Insurance Policies  
  
Disclaimer:Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow and Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi   
  
  
"The area of Dankin has been decimated and all people passing the town should stay away as far away as possible, now please enjoy our musical selection," the radio droned on and on as everybody in the bar quietly enjoyed themselves. The bars patrons ranged from small time bounty hunters, outlaws, some youkai, perverts and a twin tailed white youkai cat sleeping at a table.  
  
:Ding, Ding:  
  
Everybody in the bar, even the youkai cat, looked towards the sound of the small bell, which would be the door. Two women stood in the entrance to the bar, one was tall with black hair done up in a ponytail and a large brown and green overcoat with something that looked like a large triangle thing underneath it. The other girl was a feel shorter, with her black hair untied, and a small white overcoat. Both girls stood there with determination and meaning in their eyes as they slowly made there way towards the bar, the people they were passing by made a few cat calls, yes even the cat who was grinning, and laughed to themselves evilly. The girls stood at the bar, taking one last glance towards the crowd behind them. The little girl slammed her hand on the bar table and demanded towards the bartender, "A LARGE VANILLA MILKSHAKE AND FRIES!!!"  
  
:BOOM, MASSIVE FACEFAULT:  
  
The big girl then mightily proclaimed, "AND A DOUBLE WHOPPER HAPPY MEAL"  
  
:BOOM, ANOTHER MASSIVE FACEFAULT:  
  
A random guy the ground out of the rubble and flailing limbs, then started yelling at the the two girls, "what the HELL kind of order is that, does this place look like McDonalds to you."  
  
"Yeah, you got the sign in the front," the big girl pointed towards the window, sure enough there was a big yellow M hangin in the front and looked like it had seen better days.  
  
The guy got very angry at this and slammed both his fists on the table in front of the girls, "they moved out years ago, ya bitch, don't ya know that?!"  
  
The argument would of lasted longer, if the big girl hadn't jerked back towards the bar in annoiance, also unshackeling the the big thing on her back by accident. The thing slammed onto the table where the man was and knocked one side of the table down to the ground while the other connected with the mans chin, throwing him into the air in one effective summersault and landed face first on the floor unconscious.  
  
The little girl smiled to herself, "divine retribution."  
  
The big girl proceeded to pick up when stuff, when some of the guys friends came over, "what did ya do ya little bi-". The big girl then lifted her twin gatling guns off the floor and lazily placed them on her shoulders like they weighed nothing, "did you say something," she asked wtih both guns pointed towards the man and a not so innocent smile. The guys backed away from the deranged woman, with their unconsious friend dragged by his feet, fast.  
  
"You should really get a metal chain for those two instead of a strap, Sango," the little girl said   
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'll get one next time."  
  
Sango set the huge guns down and both girls started eating there orders, the bartender was very glad he didn't get rid most of the left over stuff, including the grill and deep fryer.  
  
"So," Kagome asked the bartender, before she stuffed more fries in here mouth, "what do you know about Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Inu-yasha, why are you asking? Don't tell you two little things are going after that $$60 billion reward?"  
  
"Not at all,":munch::gulp:"were actually here on business."  
  
They didn't have much trouble after that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks for everything, huge weapon, and a mohawk, we got it." Kagome waved goodbye to the bartender. "And womanizer," Sango wispered to Kagome  
  
"And stay away from him, for your own good," the bartender yelled back.  
  
The girls got on there thomases, which were basically youkai horses that could move longer than camels, and rode out of town. "He said Inu-Yasha went to the east so lets go east."  
  
"I hope were getting paid extra for this, I'm not sure if our insurance policies would cover being kidnapped, stranded, or whatever," Kagome said outloud, and blowing a stray hair out of her eye.  
  
"Relax, I'm sure that the company would help out there oun employees and stop worrying so much."  
  
"I know, but what if we end up horribly mangled in a sand steamer accident, or getting eaten by wolf youkai, or trampled in a thomas stampede, or-"  
  
"Okay, were big girls and we got weapons, so there's really nothing to worry about."  
  
"Hope your right, because I get the feeling that somethings about to happen, probably big."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A big, fat foot stomped on the desert floor, causing a small rumble.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Listen Naraku, that pansy might be him and might not be him, but no Inu-Yasha would be that wea-mmphh," the minion was cut-off by Naraku's metal arm. Lifting the minion by his head, Naraku pulled him up until he was face to face with the minion, "so you think your better than me," "no," "so think you can boss me around," "noo," "so you think that guy is him," "...yes," "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO FIND HIM." With that Naraku threw the man into a nearby boulder and continued searching for Inu-Yasha with his other minions.  
  
One of the men looked among the boulders around to see if he could find the bounty. He suddenly blacked out from when the butt of a gun hit the back of his head. "Thanks for the trouble you put me through," somebody said in extreme annoyance  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
:Click, Click, Click:  
  
The gun kept on clicking, but all the bullets were spent in a previous fight. The mob and Naraku aimed their weapons at Inu-Yasha, who had just flipped the gun open. "DAMN," Inu-Yasha yelled and looked up just as they started firing. His feet told him that now was the time to get moving and so he started dodging bullets and runing at the same time.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha was almost done raiding the man of all his ammo and anything valuable. "Feh, you idiots almost caught me, but your just to slow. Could have used explosive ammo next time to do me in though." He got up shaking his black hair out of his violet eyes, then loaded his gun, "Tetsusaiga." "Crappy guns though, I've seen AK's better than this," he said examining the machine gun, then crushing it in his hand.  
  
"I found him boss, he's over here," someone had spotted him while he wasn't looking. "Crap," Inu-Yasha through the AK with perfect accuracy towards the minions head. "And stay down," but the other men found him and started firing.  
  
"WHOA," Inu-Yasha started running along ground as the bullets started to fly over his head. And the chase continues.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
=============================================================  
  
  
Did this a couple of hours after the first chapter went up, the temptation was to great to stop at a cliffhanger like last time. And you know what reviews are addictive. :Walks up to random person and starts shaking him: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :Twists person like a towel: Give me your sweet nector.  
  
Okay, that was twisted, but who knows what you can come up with at 3 in the morning. And this cough syrup says may cause dizziness and drowzziness.  
  
If you havn't guessed, so far it's  
  
Inu-Yasha=Vash  
Sango=Milly  
Kagome=Meryl  
Naraku=Fat boomerang guy from episode 1 (Trigun), the end jokes coming. ;)  
  
Sign, Akuma64 (03:11 12/30/2002)  
  
"The bullet of justice caps evils, ass!" - Good Excel, Excel Saga, Episode 1 


End file.
